Common Darkness
by Kat-chan8806
Summary: On his travels, Kadaj meets Riku. The two become close and continue their travels together. Oneshot, AU, KH AC crossover, Riku x Kadaj, Written in Kadaj's POV.


A/N: This is written in Kadaj's point-of-view. It's AU, but I tried to keep their characters as accurate as possible.

---

Title: Common Darkness

Game: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children

Type: One-shot

Author: Kat-chan8806

---

I'll never forget the day we met. It was a calm day, much like this one... I was walking through the Western District of a new city when I stumbled upon a crowd in the streets. I have never really cared for street fights or sideshows, so I calmly walked around the crowd and began on my way when a voice called from behind me.

"You aren't staying for the show?" the voice asked. I turned around to see a boy, shorter than I, but with twice my confidence glowing in his face.

"Who are you?" was my logical question. The boy only smirked.

"You're new here." Was he evading my question? I could smell his arrogance, but surprisingly, I didn't turn away.

"Yeah, I'm new here. Will you show me around?" I had never spent time with someone like this boy, and even now, I don't know what caused me to suddenly care about a stranger like him. I guess it was his aquamarine eyes, staring into my soul. Or maybe I had just imagined it. Or maybe it didn't even matter.

We spent the rest of the day together. It was the strangest day of my life. Even with all of the journeys I had taken, all the towns and cities I had seen... that day was still the most adventurous of my life. I soon learned that the boy's name was Riku. He lived in an abandoned house at the edge of the North District. He had no parents, no siblings... no family at all. He didn't even have many friends. He took me to his house and I saw the sad conditions in which he lived. We talked mostly about our pasts. To my surprise, we had a lot in common; both alone in the world, and neither understanding why. And, of course, we both had our dealings with darkness. Who would have guessed that two such cold hearts would eventually find their way to one another?

The rest of that day was spent roaming the streets of the city. It seemed that Riku knew every alleyway and every means of entertainment to be found. He even picked fights with random thugs who walked the streets. Before long, I had realized something. I enjoyed being with him. Just being in his company gave me a feeling unknown to me. Even with all that I had experienced, that strange feeling had never entered my cold and shattered heart.

The night came too soon. I told Riku that I needed to continue traveling. I could not stop my journey, not even for someone as special as him. Then, as I turned to leave, he spoke to me again, his calm voice lined with something akin to disdain.

"I wanna come with you. There's nothing left for me here... You've seen that yourself."

I didn't want to turn him away. The cold night breeze blew past us as I resolved to say those small, fateful words which still ring in the deepest reaches of my mind. "Riku, I want you with me."

Together, we left that rugged city and set off on a journey, one that was never finished, and one that I'm still on, even now. Riku and I spent many days roaming the tattered streets of the world and many nights looking for the end of our travels. We wanted nothing more or less than a place to call home.

I continue my travels alone. A few days ago, my beloved Riku was taken from me. I had grown to adore him. I could even say that I loved him. I still do, and I always will. His end was as painful for me as it was for him...

One day, we arrived in a small town, littered with ruffians and thugs. We thought nothing of it, though. We had encountered some horrible people; these could be no worse. Or so we thought. Within moments of entering the town, we were confronted by a small group of angry townspeople.

"Get outta our town, ya outsiders!"

We decided that this was not a place we would like to call home, so we turned around to leave. The next moments will live in my memory forever. First, I heard the crack of a gun, so I turned to see what happened. My eyes fell on Riku. Blood was splattered around a dark hole in his chest and his eyes began to look like glass. He was going to fall, so I put out my hands to catch him, but there was another gunshot. I watched my companion crash to the ground with a bullet lodged in his skull. I cradled him in my arms and tried to wipe the blood from his face, but to no avail. As I looked into his fading eyes, I saw something. I saw a glimmer in his eyes, a flash of emotion in those watery depths. His last words were short, yet meaningful, and are engraved in my heart: "I guess I love you... Kadaj..."


End file.
